Dispel
.]] Dispel ( or ), also known as XFER, and DeSpell, is a spell that appears mostly as White Magic in various games in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It removes positive status effects and some magic-based status ailments from its target. It is not always guaranteed that Dispel will work even if the creature does have a positive status effect on it. An area of effect version, Dispelga, exists in some games. Generally Dispel cannot be reflected and is able to remove the reflect status if it is not innate. Dispel has appeared with two different Japanese names in the series. The first is "despell", "spell" prefixed with "de-" . This is likely a variation on the word "dispel" used to conform to the four-character limit in the original title, while also performing as a pun referencing that it undoes the effects of spells (infliction of statuses). The Japanese name "Dispel" (written with five characters in its katakana form) is used in Final Fantasy IV and Final Fantasy V where the character limit for ability names was extended. In these games it appears as the only White or Black Magic spell that has a name longer than four characters (at the time the suffix wasn't used and the extra Cure spell used a suffix). In titles thereafter it has been referred to in Japanese as Despell with the exception of Final Fantasy XI. The name may be in reference to the Dispel magic from Dungeons & Dragons. The original Final Fantasy Tactics release mistranslated the ability as "Despair". There are a few circumstances where an English ending "r" sound is transliterated into Japanese as (although that would more likely be ), however in this case the common Japanese form is . Appearances Final Fantasy Dispel (XFER on the NES) is a level 8 White Magic spell. In the NES and Final Fantasy Origins releases it was meant to remove all forms of elemental defense from a single enemy. Due to a programming error its effectiveness was set to 0 rendering it useless in the Nintendo version. In subsequent releases after Origins, Dispel removes all beneficial status effects from a single enemy. Dispel can be cast by Death Gaze, Death Eye, Death Knight, and Dark Fighter. The spell can be bought at Gaia and can only be learned by the White Wizard job class. In the Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary Edition releases it costs 35 MP to cast. Final Fantasy II Dispel is a White Magic spell that attempts to reduce the target's resistance to spells in the NES and Origins releases. This would allow spells to do more damage, and gives status spells like Fog and Swap a chance to hit targets otherwise immune to their effects. The success rate increases with the spell's level. The spell is bugged in the NES version and does not work. Any character can learn Dispel by having them use the Dispel Tome (Dispel Scroll in Origins). Dispel VIII is exclusively cast by Beast Demon, while Dispel XVI is cast by Beelzebub, Emperor in the final battle, Hecteyes, Chimera Sphinx, and the Light Emperor. Final Fantasy IV Dispel is a White Magic spell learned by Rosa and Porom. It was not present in the SNES version for the player, but it could be used by using the Aura Staff, called Lunar in the SNES version, as an item. It has a casting time of 1, costs 12 MP in the 2D versions, and 15 MP in the 3D versions. Aura Staff in the SNES version does absolutely nothing when used as an item during battle, but if used on a character with Reflect status, it causes the animation to be reflected onto a random enemy, although it will still do nothing. In the original Japanese version, this item produces the effect of Dispel when used as an item, which is what the animation is from. This functionality was removed from Final Fantasy II (US) and Easy Type, but can still be seen by the player because its visual effect wasn't removed. The spell is not learnable on the SNES North America and Easy Type version. The spell is still used in the Easy Type version, but its White Magic icon was removed. The spell can remove Berserk, Stop (only if Doom is inflicted), Blink, Reflect, Sap, and Barrier statuses. In all non-DS versions, the spell is reflectable and so it cannot remove Reflect. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Dispel is a White Magic spell. It is learned by Rosa (level 31) and Porom (level 31). It removes all positive statuses: Berserk, Stop (only if Doom is inflicted), Blink, Sap, and Barrier on a single target at the cost of 12 MP. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Dispel costs 12 MP to cast and is learned by Rosa (level 33), Porom (level 31), Leonora (level 42), and Fusoya (default). It is useless against enemies in Reflect status. Final Fantasy V Dispel is a Level 6 White Magic spell which can be purchased in Phantom Village for 10,000 gil. It costs 12 MP to cast. It is one of the spells that can be cast from the Wonder Wand for free. It is also an enemy ability used by Exdeath (first battle), Neo Exdeath, and Tiny Mage. Final Fantasy VI Dispel is an effect spell taught by Unicorn and Alexander at a rate of x2 and x10, respectively, while Terra Branford learns it naturally at level 37. Dispel is an effect magic spell which costs 25 MP to cast and is vulnerable to Runic. The spell removes Invisible, Image, Berserk, Regen, Slow, Haste, Stop, Shell, Protect, Reflect, Reraise, and Float. Dispel can be cast by Holy Dragon, Level 50 Magic, Level 80 Magic, Level 90 Magic, Magic, and Zurvan. Final Fantasy VII The Destruct Materia has DeSpell, which removes Haste, Slow, Stop, Regen, Barrier, MBarrier, Reflect, Shield, Death Force, and Resist. DeSpell costs 20 MP. The Materia is acquired by entering the Shinra Manor basement in Nibelheim during disc 1; Sephiroth will throw it at the player after the cutscene plays out. The player can also cast Dispel with the Holy Torch item, which can only be obtained through morphing a Stilva or Evilhead. It can be used by Safer∙Sephiroth and Valron. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Dispel removes positive status effects from enemies, and can be cast when the appropriate Materia has been equipped. It can be bought from the Happy Turtle shop (found in a treasure in mission 4-3-6) for 5,000 gil, and is also dropped by certain enemies and found on certain missions. It costs 10 MP to cast. Final Fantasy VIII Dispel can be drawn from several enemies. It removes all positive statuses. It can be used by Edea against the party. Casting Dispel in battle increases compatibility with Cerberus by 0.2, but lowers compatibility with Carbuncle by 1.2, with Siren by 0.8, with Diablos by 0.4 and with Eden by 0.2. Dispel can also be junctioned to boost stats. Final Fantasy IX The White Magic spell Dispel is learned from Tiger Racket and Siren's Flute, and only Eiko can use it. It removes all positive status effects from the target and costs 16 MP to cast and 35 AP to master. It ignores reflect and works with Return Magic. Final Fantasy X Dispel is a White Magic spell found in Yuna's section of the Sphere Grid. It costs 12 MP to use and in addition to removing all positive status effects (except Auto-Life), it will also remove Curse and all four Breaks. Dispel can be cast by Anima at the Remiem Temple, Cindy, Seymour Flux, Seymour Omnis, and Varuna. An enhanced version is used by Seymour in the battles against him which affects all allies. Final Fantasy X-2 Dispel is a White Magic spell learned by the White Mage dressphere. It costs 12 MP to cast and 30 AP to master, and requires Esuna to be mastered before it appears. An item called Dispel Tonic has the same function as the spell. It is also an enemy ability used by Angra Mainyu, Anything Eater (Oversoul), Chocobo (Fiend Arena A), Chocobo (Fiend Arena B), Coeurl (Oversoul), Deep Haizhe (Oversoul), Elder Zurvan, Elma (Chapter 5), Haizhe (Oversoul), Gemini (Oversoul), Iron Giant (Oversoul), Ironside (Oversoul), Jumbo Cactuar (Fiend Arena), Left Bulwark, Left Redoubt, Lulu (Fiend Arena), Omega Weapon (Oversoul), Paragon (Oversoul), Queen Coeurl (Oversoul), Seymour (Fiend Arena), Stalwart (Oversoul), Ultima Weapon (Oversoul), Varan, YSLS-99 (Oversoul), and Unum. Final Fantasy XI Dispel is available exclusively to Red Mages and Scholars who are currently under the effect of Addendum: Black. Dispel is Level 32 Black Magic enfeebling magic spell aligned with the Dark element. Dispel can miss. Dispel will only remove one (randomly chosen) status, and some status effects cannot be removed. Many Notorious Monsters can cast Dispelga, which affects all players within range and automatically wipes all shadow images from Utsusemi and Blink before the effect to be dispelled is chosen. Final Fantasy XII Dispel is a White Magick spell, available as license 5 that costs 4,500 gil and 45 LP and can be purchased at Nalbina after defeating Judge Bergan. Dispel removes positive status effects from a target, and can also remove some negative status effects that are not removable by Esuna, such as Slow and Stop. In the Zodiac versions, Dispel is White Magick 5 license, obtained from a chest in the Tomb of Raithwall's Royal Passage. It can be learned by White Mage and Red Battlemage. Final Fantasy XIII Dispel is a Saboteur ability that removes the most recently cast enhancing magic from an opponent with a base chance of 100%. It has an ATB cost of 2. It can be learned by Sazh (stage 8), Vanille (stage 6), Hope (stage 7), and Fang (stage 5). It is also an enemy ability used by Kaiser Behemoth. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Dispel is a Saboteur ability that removes the target's two most recent status enhancements and deals magic damage. It costs 1 ATB and has a modifier of 0.35. It can be learned by Serah (role level 13), Noel (role level 38), Ahriman (20), Chelicerata (54), Dendrobium (24), Forked Cat (28), Mimi (8), Rangda (24), Samovira (3), and Schrodinger (38). It is also an enemy ability that removes a target's most recent status enhancement and deals magic damage. It is used by Ahriman. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Dispel is a debilitating attack that removes the target's status enhancements and deals magic damage. It has an ATB cost of 25 and a Multiplier of 0.20. It is a locked ability on the Cyber Jumpsuit and White Mage garbs. Final Fantasy Tactics Dispel is an ability learned by the Templar job for 300 JP. It removes Float, Reflect, Protect, Shell, Haste, Reraise, Invisible, Float, and Regen from one target with a range of 4 for 20 MP. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Dispel is learned by the Bishop from the Bless Staff for 200 AP. It costs 12 MP to cast, has a range of 3 and vertical reach of 2, and it is stealable through the ability Steal: Ability. A Gadgeteer, exclusive to the moogle race, however, can learn the Blue Screw action ability from the White Fangs which, according to the in-game description, "works like 'dispel'", but targets either all allies or all foes. The Ninja class has the ability Unspell that has the same effect which is learned from the Heaven's Cloud, but only targets adjacent units. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Bishop spell Dispel removes buffs from units in a small area and is learned through the Staff of Blessings. The Ninja ability Unspell ability also removes buffs and is learned from Ama-no-murakumo, but only targets adjacent units. The Blue Magic spell Roar casts Dispel on all units. Dispel requires 300 AP to master and 12 MP to cast while unspell requires 300 AP to master and 4 MP to cast. Final Fantasy Tactics S Vagrant Story Dispel is a Sorcerer Spell learned from the Grimoire Dissiper, found inside a treasure chest in the Undercity West's The Children Hideout. Dispel nullifies all status effects on a single target. The spell costs 10 MP. Final Fantasy Legend II Dispel is a magical attack that has 15 uses, it also increases a Robot's HP by 9. The damage formula for Dispel is the user's Mana x13. This ability is effective effective against the undead (Skelton, Zombie, O-Bake) and targets one group only. This attack can be used by Anubis. Final Fantasy Legend III Dispel is an enemy ability that costs no MP to use and can inflict Fatal to one enemy. Bravely Default Dispel is a level 4 White Magic spell. It cancels the support effects regen, stop, reflect, reraise, as well as those that nullify status aliments, raise/lower stats, abate/nullify elements or make targets weaker to them, absorb damage, or are imparted by sword magic. It costs 8 MP to use. It can be bought in Hartschild for 1600 pg. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dispel is a Level 8 White Magic learned by level 1 Seers (Warriors of Light). Final Fantasy Dimensions II Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Pictlogica Final Fantasy ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy ≒ ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius ''War of the Visions: Final Fantasy Brave Exvius ''World of Final Fantasy Dispel is an active ability that removes positive status effects from a single target for 2 AP. It can be used by Holy Dragon and Reynn (Shelke's Champion Jewel). Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Dispel is an item that removes all curses from all equipment. Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Dispel is a level 6 White Mage spell that costs 3 SP to cast. It removes curses from equipped items. Gallery FFI Dispel PS.png|''Final Fantasy'' (PS). FFI Dispel GBA.png|''Final Fantasy'' (GBA). FFI PSP Dispel.png|''Final Fantasy'' (PSP). FFII NES Dispel.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (NES). FFII Dispel PS.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PS). FFII Dispel All PS.png|Dispel cast on the enemy party in Final Fantasy II (PS). FFII Dispel3 GBA.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (GBA). FFII Dispel3 All GBA.png|Dispel cast on the enemy party in Final Fantasy II (GBA). FFII PSP Dispel.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PSP). FFII PSP Dispel All.png|Dispel cast on the party in Final Fantasy II (PSP). FFII iPod Dispel.PNG|''Final Fantasy II'' (iPod). FFIV SNES Dummy (Dispel).png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (SNES). FFIVDispel.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (GBA). FFIV PSP Dispel.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (PSP). FFIVDS Dispel.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). Dispel ffiv ios.PNG|''Final Fantasy IV'' (iOS). FF4PSP Dispel.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection. FFIV TAY iOS Dispel.png|Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (iOS). Dispel-FFVA.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). FFV iOS Dispel.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (iOS/Android). DispelFF6.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (GBA). FFVI Android Dispel.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (iOS/Android). FFVII DeSpell.png|''Final Fantasy VII. VIICC Dispel.jpg|Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. FFVIII Dispel.png|Final Fantasy VIII. FFIX Dispel.png|Final Fantasy IX. FFX Dispel.PNG|Final Fantasy X. FFXII Dispel.PNG|Final Fantasy XII. FFT Despair.png|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA Dispel.png|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. FFTA Unspell.png|Unspell in ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. FFTA2 Dispel.png|''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. FFLII Dispel.png|Final Fantasy Legend II. FFLIII Dispel.png|Final Fantasy Legend III. Bravely Default - Dispel.jpg|Bravely Default. FFD Dispel.png|Final Fantasy Dimensions. DFFOO Dispel Ver.XIII.png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. PFF Dispel.png|Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Dispel - Sazh SR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR) FFXIII. FFAB Dispel - Sazh SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+) FFXIII. FFAB Dispel - Hope SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFXIII. FFAB Dispel - Hope SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFXIII. FFAB Dispel - Hope UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+) FFXIII. FFAB Dispel - Hope UUR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR+) FFXIII. FFAB Dispel - Sazh Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend) FFXIII. FFAB Dispel - Sazh Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend) FFXIII. FFAB Dispel - Sazh Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFXIII. FFAB Dispel - Sazh Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFXIII. FFAB Dispel - Hope Legend UUR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR Legend) FFXIII. FFAB Dispel - Hope Legend UUR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR+ Legend) FFXIII. FFRK Dispel Icon.png|Icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Dispel.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Dispel.png|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. FFBE Dispel FFT.png|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' FFT. WoFF Dispel.png|''World of Final Fantasy. de:Anti-Z it:Dispel ja:デスペル pl:Dispel Category:Recurring White Magic